


Didn't Have To Moan It

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke takes care of Vanessa after a long day at work.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 9





	Didn't Have To Moan It

'hey the shoot is over, can u come pick me up?' Vanessa texted her wife, Brooke, as she stood on the emptying set. She was modeling the new Gucci x Doraemon collection and after a long day, it was finally time to wrap up.

'Of course babe, I'll b right over :)' Vanessa put her phone away and everyone said goodbye to her, until the photographer walked up to her.

"Great work today, Vanessa." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dane. Can't do it without you." The photographer, Dane, softly laughed.

"You're the one doing all the work. I'll see you around, yeah?" Vanessa nodded.

"See ya." Vanessa's phone buzzed so she got it out, and it was a text from Brooke.

'I'm outside!' Vanessa went outside and hopped in her car, and they drove home.

"How was the shoot?" 

"It was amazing but I'm pooped, I've been on my feet all day." Brooke frowned as they pulled into the gated driveway.

"Well dinner's all ready for you, just relax the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan to me." They got out and Vanessa took her Vans off the second they stepped foot in their house. Brooke served Vanessa her dinner, quinoa with carrots and Vanessa delicately ate. When she was finished, Brooke took care of the dishes as Vanessa trudged up the stairs. She flopped down on the bed and groaned. Brooke came up shortly after and sat next to Vanessa and stroked her long, light brown hair.

"Tired?" Vanessa nodded.

"Very." Brooke bit her lip, hiding a coy smile.

"Well," She started,

"I can make you feel good since you worked so hard." Vanessa sat up on her elbows and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke smirked and got up, taking off her t-shirt and jeans, revealing a lacy, red push up bra with a matching thong. Vanessa'd seen them this morning, but she didn't get a good look, not realizing how absolutely sexy her wife looking in them.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Brooke breathily said and cupped her own breasts, lightly squeezing them. Vanessa licked her lips, heat going straight down to in between her legs. Brooke slowly took off her bra, showing her large breasts. Vanessa's breathing sped up as Brooke carefully stepped out of her thong. Brooke ran her fingers up and down her folds and shoved her finger into Vanessa's mouth. Vanessa looked into Brooke's eyes as she sucked on it, relishing in her wife's taste.

"Take off your clothes, babygirl." Vanessa sat up and took off her black tank top before pulling down her light grey sweatpants, leaving her only in a satin black bra and panties.

"So beautiful," Brooke muttered. She got on the bed and kissed Vanessa slowly at first, but it quickly heated up. Brooke slid her tongue into Vanessa's mouth and sucked on her plump lower lip before reaching down to rub Vanessa's swollen pussy through her panties. Vanessa softly moaned into the kiss and Brooke pulled away to take off Vanessa's bra and panties. Brooke slide two fingers into her, loving how wet, warm, and tight Vanessa was and pumped them in and out. Brooke went down and licked and sucked on Vanessa's sensitive nipples, eliciting a sharp moan from the tan girl.

"N-need you," Vanessa mewled, nearing her release. Brooke got up and pulled her fingers out before going in between Vanessa's thighs. She slung Vanessa's legs over her shoulders and went down on her.

"Oh fuck!" Vanessa moaned, grabbing at the sheets underneath her. Brock lapped up Vanessa's juices and flicked her tongue up and down her entrance before licking her folds and sucking on her throbbing clit. She slid a finger into her and quickly fucked her as she roughly sucked on her clit. When Brooke felt Vanessa's pussy clenching around her finger, she immediately stopped and got up. She looked down at Vanessa, her chest was rapidly rising and falling and her eyes were heavy lidded; Brooke knew how much she needed her.

"Want me to fuck you?" Vanessa swallowed and quickly nodded, reaching out for her wife. Brooke spread Vanessa's legs even farther and positioned herself so their pussies were touching. As soon as they made contact, Brooke and Vanessa moaned at the same time, desperately needing each other. Brooke started moving, grinding herself against Vanessa and setting a steady pace. Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and let her mouth part as Brooke fucked her, it felt so, so good and Vanessa was so, so close.

"Brooke Lynn..." Vanessa softly moaned as she looked into Brooke's ocean blue eyes and Brooke lost it. She fucked her hard and fast, relentlessly rubbing against Vanessa.

"Fuck, Ness, I'm gonna come!" Brooke whined as she felt her orgasm reaching closer and closer until she finally released. She came with a scream and Vanessa came too, grabbing onto Brooke's shoulders. Brooke was sloppily fucking Vanessa, her body shaking and twitching as was Vanessa's. They were breathing hard when Brooke lied down next to Vanessa, and Vanessa curled up against her. They lied in silence together until Brooke kissed the top of Vanessa's head.

"I'm gonna take a-" When Brooke looked down at Vanessa, she was already in a deep sleep. Brooke smiled and got up, carefully tucking Vanessa in. She headed to the bathroom to shower and wondered how she got so lucky.


End file.
